


and we'll leave it at that

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Brotherly Affection, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mando'a, No Incest, No Sex, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Short, Short One Shot, Swearing, Triple Drabble, and one real cuss, domino bros are each other's wingmen, roughly anyway, sorry for using foul cusses and swears, star wars swearing anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Echo and Fives talk about some stuff at 79's.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	and we'll leave it at that

Echo nearly chokes on his drink as he laughs. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and coughs harshly. "You got _what_ tattooed on your ass?"

"Vaii gangbang," Fives responds with a shit-eating grin. "And it's not _on_ my ass, it's _above_ my ass. It's a tramp stamp."

"Kriff, mate." Echo is still fighting his cough. "Talk about ori'buyce, kih'kovid."

Fives shrugs it off. "We're here for a good time, not a long time."

Echo laughs into his drink. "We're not even here for a good time; we're here for a war."

"Y'can say that again." Fives downs the last of his ale and glances at a pair of twi'lek chatting up some vod'e. "Still, though. Gotta enjoy ourselves while we can, right?"

"Mmm." Echo stares into his glass, deep in thought. "What d'you think it's like?"

Fives blinks at his brother. "What what's like?"

"Life." Echo pauses. "For natborns, I mean. Real life."

Fives thinks for a moment, as much as he can in his semi-drunken state. "Well, if _we_ were natborns, we wouldn't be drinking."

Echo snorts. "Yeah, I don't think most eleven year olds get to drink." He leans against the bar on his elbows. "But other than that. Y'must've thought about it once or twice."

Fives sighs. "I mean, I don't . . . I don't know." He laughs a little, forced and hollow. "And we never will, so."

Echo can tell he wants to leave it at that. He finishes his own drink and stands, clapping his brother's shoulder. "Come on. Let's find you a hot rodian guy; maybe he'll have some friends."

Fives laughs. "Yeah, and I'll keep my eyes peeled for any twi'lek guys who look your way. Not necessarily hot ones, though; stars know _you_ can't be picky."

Echo punches him on the arm. "You're a dick."

**Author's Note:**

> \- "vaii gangbang" is a rough translation for "donde esta gangbang" which is an ongoing joke in a disord server i'm part of (shoutout to lauren cybernya uwu)  
> \- "ori'buyce, kih'kovid" means "all helmet, no head" and is typically used for folks with big egos, but echo uses it here to mean "the lights are on but nobody's home"  
> \- the fact that echo and fives are chronologically eleven directly corresponds with them being mentally and physically twenty-two, and thus adults who are fully capable of consent. no weird gross shit happening here they're grownass men kthx


End file.
